


Fictober

by zerggyu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerggyu/pseuds/zerggyu
Summary: I am trying to do the Fictober challenge this year.I'm beforehand sorry about all the  grammar mistakes and the bad plots or ideas.  This is just for personal fun and sharing with friends but I did not know where to upload so... here I am <3





	Fictober

KyuHyun is tired, tired of can not sing for an audience, tired of not being there on the stage where he belongs. He even is tired of the lack of tv shows appearances and sometimes he even misses the crowds that followed him even to the airport.  
Even if his body is rested and healthy, he was feeling tired all the last week.  
And HyukJae is tired too, but for all the opposite reasons, too many schedules to fulfill, too much rehearsal to attend, too many flights to travel. Even if he is happy and enjoying all the activities his body can take that much and the pain of stress start to appear again.

That night after a long dance practice, he comes home, sleepy and almost sure that he can let the dinner and the shower for the next day, going directly to his room just to jump and feel really awake when the sight of a body on his bed scares the crap all of him. He grabs the first thing he can reach and hold it tight like a weapon just in case, whoever the poison is wanting to hurt him, just to get a well known chuckle as an answer at his “Who in all hell..?”

“What are you doing here?” Hyuk asks, letting his ‘weapon’ drop to the floor and sliding him next to his friend’s body in bed.

“You know… You have a comeback soon I have to show support” KyuHyun does not let a second pass to embrace his hyung.

“Normal people use the phone for that” is not a complaint, just a fact said with a happy voice.

“Since when we are normal people? Do you want to downgrade this to a normal friendship?” again, either Kyu is complaining, just smiling wide and doing that teasing thing that both love so much.

“Well, sometimes…” Hyuk answers just to laugh a second later, pinching one of KyuHyun’s arms  
“You scared me, brat”

"I’m sorry, next time I’d let a note on the door; ‘Don’t be scared is just a maknae in the bed’”

“Or you can start to use your phone. ” he says almost seriously that time.

“Nah… Too normal, we are better than that.”  
And after a little nod in the dark from Hyuk totally agreeing with that, we are better than normal, much better, the both of them fall sleep like that, without moving the few hours they had to the alarm clock sounds in the early morning, is not the sleep but that they are together what makes both feel more rested.

“Hey Hyuk, have a question” is the first thing Kyu says at morning, looking at his hyung that still have a little time to rest that day, getting a mumble as all answer. “Can you explain to me what genius plan did you have to make an intruder go out of your home with a soft plush?"


End file.
